The Gremlin
by Ace Of Diamonds0
Summary: Ace ((OCC)) and Vash find a gremlin while in the desert, very funny story, a must read! RR! Luv, Ace and Manga


The Gremlin   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or Gremlins. But i do own Manga and Ace. Got it? Good. ::walks away::  
  
((A gremlin is a 1/2 ft. tall, furball with arms and legs. Pointy ears, and Chibi eyes. ))  
  
Ace- ::chasing Vash thru the desert:: HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY HEADSET!!!!!  
  
Vash- ::running for dear life:: I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!!!   
  
Ace- DOESN'T MATTER!!!!! ::gaining fast::  
  
Vash- ::dives into a cave:: ::hides behind rock::  
  
Ace- ::runs in:: Oh....Vashy......  
  
Vash- ::screaming:: AAHHH!!!! SOMETHINGS IN MY HAIR!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!! ::jumps out from behind rock::  
  
Ace- I found you......Ooo....... what's that?? ::pointing to the thing in Vash's hair::  
  
Vash- GET IT OFF!!!!! ::trying to grab it::  
  
Gremlin- ::bites his finger::  
  
Vash- AAHHH!!!! ::pulls down bitten finger:: ::whimpers::   
  
Ace- ::picks up a black and white Gremlin:: Ooo..... it's soooo cute ::cuddles it::  
  
Vash- IT BIT ME!!!! ::still holding finger::  
  
Ace- ::still cuddling Gremlin:: She's coming with us....  
  
Vash- How do you know it's a she?? ::trying to find out::  
  
Gremlin- ::glares at him:: ::bites his ear::  
  
Vash- AAHH!!! ::holding his ear in pain::  
  
Ace- Leave her alone..... ::places Gremlin on shoulder:: What should we name her??  
  
Vash- Mango......  
  
Gremlin- ::jumps on his coat, in threats to eat it::  
  
Vash- ::whimpers::  
  
Ace- How about Manga?   
  
Manga- ::gremlin grin, jumps on her shoulder::  
  
Ace- ::pets her::  
  
Vash- ::eye twitching::  
  
Ace- What? ::glares::  
  
Vash- Nothing, nothing at all. ::fake smile::  
  
Manga- ::starts going thru Ace's bag::  
  
Vash- GET OUT OF MY GIRL'S BAG!!  
  
Ace- O.o IM NOT YOURS!! ::tackles him and pins him:: GOT THAT?!  
  
Manga- ::in bag, going thru it, sticks head out with a bag of beef jerky in mouth:: Ooh..  
  
Ace- ::sitting crosslegged on a knocked out Vash's chest::  
  
Vash- X_X  
  
Manga- ::eating beef jerky, bag and all::  
  
Ace- Is that good for you?  
  
Manga- ::finishes, looks at Ace:: ::finds a mango::  
  
Ace- Im gonna be out of food if this keeps up...  
  
Vash- ::wakes up:: Hey look, Mango has a mango..   
  
Ace- Her name is MANGA!!!  
  
Manga- ::jumps on Vash's shoulder with mango still in hand, kisses his cheek, shoves it down his throat::  
  
Vash- ::eats:: Another?  
  
Girls- ::look at him::  
  
Manga- ::jumps down, goes to Ace's bag and pulls out another, throws it at him::  
  
Vash- ::gets nailed in the head:: ::falls, hits head on rock:: X_X  
  
Ace- Poor Vash, good Manga.  
  
Manga- ::rubbing eyes::  
  
Ace- You tired girl?  
  
Manga- ::nods head:: ::goes over and goes to sleep on Ace's bag::  
  
Ace- ::goes to sleep::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manga- ::goes over to Vash's bag, starts looking thru it:: ::finds a pair of his boxers with doughnuts on them:: Huh.... ::puts them on her head:: ::starts walking around:: ::walks over to Ace::  
  
Ace- ::still asleep::  
  
Manga- ::walks over to Vash:: ::looks at him::  
  
Vash- ::still knocked out::  
  
Manga- Oohh..... ::walks over to Ace's pack and picks out a pair of underwear and a bra:: ::walks over to Vash's bag and stuffs them in along with the boxers:: heh... ::lays down next to Ace and falls asleep::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MORNING ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ace- ::wakes up and goes to get dressed only to find that my Hello Kitty underwear and bra set is gone:: ::now a very annoyed 15 year old:: Manga, did you take it?  
  
Manga- ::now a black and white gremlin:: ::looks up at Ace with chibi eyes:: ::shakes head no::  
  
Ace- Vash, did you take it?  
  
Vash- :still out::  
  
Ace- Manga will you help me look?  
  
Manga- ::nods a 'yes':: ::starts looking around:: ::goes over to Vash's bag::  
  
Vash- ::wakes up:: ::looks at Manga in his bag:: GET OUT OF MY BAG YOU FURBALL!!!!  
  
Manga- ::glare, crawls in further::   
  
Vash- ::pulls Manga out:: STUPID FURBALL!!!!  
  
Ace- SHE"S NOT A FURBALL!!!  
  
Manga- ::has bra in one hand and underwear in other:: Hehehehe....  
  
Vash- How'd those get in there?!?!  
  
Ace- ::twitching badly::  
  
Vash- Oh...shit... ::drops Manga::  
  
Ace- YOU DROPPED MANGA!!!  
  
Vash- OH FUCK!!!  
  
Ace- WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!  
  
Vash- Oh... shit.... O.o GOD DAMNIT I DID IT AGAIN!!! AWW FUCK!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!! ::clamps hand over mouth to stop the swearing::  
  
Manga- ::pulls out a pair of Vash's doughnut boxers and puts them on head:: HAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Ace- ::looks at Vash's boxers:: O.o ohh...  
  
Vash- GOD DAMN FURBALL THOSE ARE MINE!!! ::takes boxers and shoves them back in his bag::  
  
Manga- ::sits down and starts crying::  
  
Vash- ::looks at Manga::  
  
Ace- VASH THE STAMPEDE!!!  
  
Vash- Damn furball ::runs off into the desert::   
  
Ace- ::sighs grabs both bags and runs after him::  
  
Manga- ::in Ace's bag::  
  
~*~*~*~* END OF CHAPTER ONE*~*~*~*~  
  
Prevew for the next Chapter- Wolfwood shows up, Vash gets a beating, all get drunk...... 


End file.
